


Don't Wanna Be Shy No More

by YourAverageFanboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Choi San is a switch you cowards, Couch Sex, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom Song Mingi, Eventual Smut, Except there's a little bit of plot, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealousy, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kang Yeosang looses his virginity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, OT8, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Shy Kang Yeosang, Smut, Strength Kink, Sub Kang Yeosang, Switch Choi San, Virgin Kang Yeosang, sub top jeong yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageFanboy/pseuds/YourAverageFanboy
Summary: Everyone seems to be busy in their own little world. Well, everyone except Yeosang.Everyone else is all over each other while Yeosang just watches from the sidelines, too shy to do anything.But it's not like they ask him to join, either.He thought they loved him...Or; Kang Yeosang feels left out because everybody has something (or someone) to do but him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 329





	1. Movie Night(...?)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is both my first Ateez fic and my first published chaptered fic (it only has, like, 3 chapters úwù), so I hope you enjoy!

Movie nights were supposed to be fun.

They were supposed to be (legally) watching the latest Disney movie that San (legally) downloaded onto his firestick (legally). They were supposed to watch it and enjoy watching it on their night off and hang out.

So why does Yeosang feel like he's the only one watching it??

It seems as though everyone but him has someone to reply to as he carefully scans the room, watching the other members' eyes dart back and forth from screen to screen, notification noises overshadowing the lovely tunes of Disney songs. Yeosang, after seeing everyone's phone go off and their eyes gluing to their screens at the same time, realizes that they're texting each other. Yeosang checks his own phone to see what everybody's so busy with, only to be met with no new messages. He jolts as everyone suddenly bursts with laughter around him. His eyes dart towards the TV, but there's nothing to laugh about. In fact, he thinks one of the characters just died.

They're… in a group chat without him.

He stares at the TV, though he's not watching what's on it. He hears a chorus of notifications flowed by a series of laughter and gets up, leaving the room without so much as a glance at the other members. He closes himself in his room and climbs up his and Wooyoung's shared bunk bed, lying down with a heavy sigh. He checks his phone again in vain, hearing another round of muffled laughter through the walls. Yeosang sighs again, closing his eyes.

Why would they have so much fun without him? Wasn't he their boyfriend, too?

His thoughts are drowned out by a sudden rise and fall in volume. Yeosang opens his eyes just enough to gaze into Wooyoung's worried ones.

"You okay, Sangie?" He asks, walking closer to the bunk beds. Taking a deep breath, Yeosang sits up and gives Wooyoung his full attention. "I feel left out," is Yeosang's response. He sees Wooyoung's eyes hold an unfamiliar expression for just a moment before shaking his head and smiling. "Why do you feel left out? We were all watching the movie when you left," Wooyoung was explaining as he climbed up to Yeosang's bed, never leaving the ladder.

"No, I meant-" Yeosang sighs as he runs a hand through his hair in visible frustration. "Everybody's doing their own thing on their phone while I have no messages to reply to!" He holds up his phone in emphasis.

"Then why don't you text someone first?"

"Because I'm watching the movie!"

"Then I don't see why you're having an issue."

As if right on cue, Wooyoung's phone goes off, and he checks it right away. Wooyoung suddenly bursts into laughter, typing a quick reply. A few seconds after hitting send, the laughter returns, seeping through the walls. Wooyoung looks up from his phone, triumphant, meeting Yeosang's unimpressed stare. Wooyoung's smile drops. "What?"

Yeosang releases yet another heavy sigh, flopping back down on the bed.

It's Wooyoung's turn to sign as he pays Yeosang's thigh. "Look, Sangie, I'm gonna get back to the movie right now, but let us know if you need anything, okay?" He squeezes Yeosang's thigh ever so slightly before releasing and carefully climbing down the ladder. Yeosang peers over his shoulder at him before raising himself up on his elbows. "Hey, Woo?"

Wooyoung's hand freezes on the doorknob as he looks back at Yeosang, "Yeah?"

Whatever Yeosang wanted to say vanishes as his eyes rest on Wooyoung's. He lets his eyes quickly wander from his eyes to his lips, to his collarbone peeking around his pajamas, and back to his eyes. He wonders why he was so worried as a soft smile found it's way to Yeosang's lips. He speaks gently, "...I love you."

Wooyoung beams. "I love you too, Sangie."

Their smiles never waver as Wooyoung leaves the room. Yeosang lets out a sigh - this time out of content - as he settles back down on the bed. He slowly let his eyes shut as he temporarily forgets why he left the room in the first place-

His eyes shoot open as he hears more muffled laughter.

Oh, yeah.


	2. Center Of (un)Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, everybody! I hope I didn't make you wait too long 👉👈  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Practice just ended and everyone's exhausted.

They just went over the choreos for their new comeback as well as their previous one what seemed like 50 times over. Yeosang's muscles ache as he downs the rest of his water. He's sitting on the floor, letting his head and back rest against the mirror as his eyes are shut. He feels his heartbeat drumming through his brain as he regulates his breathing. He then senses someone sit down next to him; hears them drink their water. "Want some?"

Yeosang opens his eyes to see a water bottle held out to him, and follows the extended arm to find it belongs to San. He's smiling at Yeosang as they maintain unwavering eye contact.

"Your spit is in it."

"I can assure you, it's not."

"If the drink is yours, your spit is in it."

San puts his free hand on his chest, "I am hurt by these assumptions-"

"They're not assumptions, they're facts. You're San, therefore you have spit in your drinks."

"Do you want the water or not?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

The two are now staring forward, San's smile unwavering. After about a minute of comfortable silence, there's a loud cream made by the door. Both sets of eyes shoot towards Jongho, who had wordlessly used the restroom. San's innocent smile turns into a smirk as he gets up and walks towards the maknae.

"Hey, cutie~," he drawls as he traces Jongho's shoulders with his fingertips. "Don't call me that," Jongho stares daggers into his eyes as his hands come to gently rest on San's waist, the two actions contrasting each other. San giggles knowingly as the two boys close the distance between each other, San's hands resting on Jongho's shoulders as they kiss slow and sensual. Jongho's hands travel south and come to rest on San's butt, grabbing what he could. Yeosang swallows heavily as he watches them, their sweat-slicked skin making the scene all the more filthy. He averts his gaze, only to see why everyone else has been so quiet.

On their couch, Mingi sits as Yunho and Wooyoung cling on him, nipping at any sensitive skin they can to try and get a reaction of some kind. Mingi's hands are on both of their waists, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

Towards the front of the room, Seonghwa leans back into Hongjoong's chest, exhaustion engraved in his face. Hongjoong's sweet nothings could be heard from where Yeosang sits, "You did so good, Daddy," and "I'm so proud of you" being the most common as he peppers Seonghwa's cheeks with kisses. His arms are wrapped around Seonghwa, reassuring him that his Hongjoong isn't going anywhere.

Yeosang looks down at his empty hands before clenching them and letting out an irritated sigh. He then gets up and grabs his stuff, promptly leaving the practice room without caring how much noise he made. He put on his face mask and was almost out of the building.

"Yeosa-!"

The door closes before Yeosang can even think of acknowledging Hongjoong's outcry. He walks briskly down the busy street, letting the nippy air soothe his eyes that were close to tears.

He thought they loved him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert evil laughter here*  
> Go ahead, hate me. See if I don't like it.  
> Lmk what you guys like (and don't like) about this chapter, I love reading and responding to your guy's comments!  
> Next chapter is going to be longer, I promise! It'll be worth the wait! UwU
> 
> Side note: I wrote the first draft of this story in a lil notebook, and while I was writing this chapter I turned to a fresh page and the first word I wrote was "butt"  
> Yes, I'm a lil 2nd grader for giggling like a madman for 5 minutes. Sue me.


	3. We Fucked Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents, the moment I've all been waiting for-
> 
> This chapter is super long, so uh...
> 
> Prepare your tears! (And your holy water)

Yeosang's woken up by the sound of the bedroom door opening. He keeps his back turned and his eyes closed as he hears someone climb up the bunk bed ladder and crawl into his bed, spooning Yeosang from behind. Yeosang instinctively leans into the touch, letting out a breath of content. They stay there for a while until the mystery boyfriend speaks; "We missed you at dinner, Yeosang."

"Hmm."

"It was really good," Hongjoong nuzzles his face into Yeosang's neck, breathing him in deeply. "Seonghwa ordered us all Thai after losing a game. We all had fun," Hongjoong blindly searches for Yeosang's hand with his own, loosely intertwining their fingers together when he finds it. "It wasn't the same without you, though."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong, huh?" Hongjoong's voice grows sterner as Yeosang feels deja vu. "Why did you leave us earlier?"

Yeosang rolls over so he is facing Hongjoong before finally opening his eyes, staring back into Hongjoong's patient gaze. Yeosang takes a deep breath.

"I feel like you guys are better off without me."

Hongjoong's eyes widen with surprise, "Why would you think that, baby? You know we all love you, right?"

"Seems to me you all love each other more than you love me."

"Baby, no…" Hongjoong pulls Yeosang closer into him until they're a breath's length apart. "You know that's not true, right? We all love you just as much as we love each other."

"Bullshit."

"What has gotten into you?" Hongjoong raises himself up on his right elbow, staring down at Yeosang. "All I've done is come in here and try to figure out why you're so upset, and-"

"And I'm just trying to figure out when you're all planning on breaking up with me."

"I-" Hongjoong cuts himself off as his eyes widen with realization and guilt. "What?"

Yeosang turns his now tear-filled gaze away from Hongjoong, staring at the bed beneath them. Hongjoong slowly lowers himself back down on the bed so Yeosang's eyes meet his own. He spoke slightly above a whisper, "You really thought we were planning on breaking up with you?"

Yeosang's hard gaze never falters as a year manages to escape, slowly gliding down his face.

Hongjoong suddenly takes Yeosang into a rough, passionate kiss. As they kiss, Hongjoong conveys all the words he wanted to say, and Yeosang understands him. His tears are finally released as he returns the kiss, flooding over from sweet relief and reassurance. He puts a hand in Hongjoong's hair, grabbing it for security as Hongjoong bites his lower lip, silently asking for permission. Yeosang gives it to him and in a split second, their tongues are dancing. After about a minute (or what felt more like an hour), Hongjoong pulls away, leaving Yeosang panting. Hongjoong's eyes are now filled with regret, "We need to get to the others," he says, grabbing Yeosang's hand as he moves towards the ladder. They both climb down and leave the room; first Hongjoong, then Yeosang cowardly behind him. He's wondering why they need to go to the living room, but as they enter he gets his answer.

Sitting on the couches are the rest of the members - some talking, some on their phones.

"We fucked up."

Everyone immediately looks up at Hongjoong, then at Yeosang's taller figure as he looks smaller than Hongjoong, hiding behind him with tears still in his eyes. "He thinks we're wanting to break up with him."

In the blink of an eye (quite literally for Yeosang), he's surrounded by the other members in a cloud of apologies and kisses. Yeosang has to close his eyes to keep himself composed.

_Kiss on the ear._

"We're so sorry, hyung!"

_Kiss on the neck._

"We're not going anywhere!"

_Kiss on the jawline._

"We love you, we promise!"

_Kiss on the collarbone._

Yeosang caves, tears pouring down his already wet cheeks. He tries hiding his face behind his hands in vain as they're gently pulled away by multiple pairs of hands, making him cry even harder. That didn't dare stop the members from showing their love for him.

_Kiss on the hand._

"You're always loved, Sangie."

_Kiss on the cheek._

"We were only trying to make you jealous."

_Kiss on the-_

"Wait, wait," Yeosang puts his hands out, stopping the lovefest. He wipes his tears and looks to the last one who spoke, "Make me jealous?"

Everyone's eyes turn to Mingi, who looks like he's sorry he ever knew how to speak. He clears his throat, "Uh… well, we knew that you were all shy and everything, and we didn't wanna force you into anything you didn't feel comfortable doing, so we kinda… thought we'd… y'know, have you wanna do it on… on your own." As he speaks, his voice gets smaller and smaller, as he starts to look more and more guilty. When he's finished speaking, everyone's attention shifts to Yeosang, who's face is unreadable. After what felt like a minute of suspenseful silence, Yeosang storms up to Mingi and grabs hold of his neck with one hand, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Just as quickly as he went in, he pulls away, leaving Mingi in a daze. He turns to all the other members;

"Does that look shy to you?"

They all looked at Yeosang, surprised at the sudden outburst. Feeling everybody's eyes on him, Yeosang's face slowly turns a light shade of pink. He groans in irritation and embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hands. "I'm sorry,' Yeosang's apology is muffled. "I want to do this stuff with you guys, but I never know how to bring it up. It doesn't help that I've never done anything like that before… I… I think about it a lot, and whenever I see you guys with each other I want nothing more than to join, or help, or anything, but once the moment presents itself I find myself freezing up and not following through. And I- I hate it… I don't wanna be shy no more."

Yeosang can feel everyone's eyes bore holes into him as his breath stutters. He feels a gentle pair of hands take hold of his wrists, slowly lowering his hands away from his face and revealing his newly tear-stained cheeks. Yeosang sniffles as he looks up at Seonghwa. He smiles down at Yeosang lovingly and speaks softly, "It's okay love. We understand. You don't have to apologize to us. We promise to treat you well and make your first time enjoyable. We're sorry we made you feel like you couldn't talk to us, but we'll make it up to you, baby boy."

"Hyung~" Yeosang whines as his knees buckle slightly, tears threatening to escape once again. Seonghwa's smile grows gentle before capturing Yeosang's lips with his in a slow and loving kiss. Yeosang absolutely melts into the kiss and rests his hands on Seonghwa's chest, Seonghwa grabbing hold of his elbows to keep him standing. There is so much love pouring into the kiss, it's almost overwhelming for Yeosang. He feels his tears try to skip away, gripping onto Seonghwa's shirt to ground himself. He feels Seonghwa smirk into the kiss before slowly dragging his tongue across Yeosang's bottom lip and pressing his thigh up in between his legs. Yeosang lets out a soft moan that's swallowed by Seonghwa. The latter kisses Yeosang again, his tongue exploring every inch inside Yeosang's mouth as he flexes his thigh, making Yeosang moan once again. He gives an experimental roll of his hips and groans, pulling away and biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. Seonghwa smirks and leans in close to Yeosang's ear, "Keep going," he whispers. "Ride my thigh, love. Make yourself feel good."

Yeosang whimpers at the encouragement and starts to grind very slowly. Seonghwa hums in content before placing soft kisses behind Yeosang's ear. Yeosang shudders and moves his hands to grab Seonghwa's biceps, speeding his hips up slightly. He keeps his bottom lip between his teeth, afraid of letting any embarrassing noises free. His attempt was in vain as he can't help the need to speed the roll of his hips, soft moans tumbling out of his mouth. He arches his back and reaches for Seonghwa's hand, intertwining their fingers. Yeosang must've started leaning back, as he's stopped by a sturdy body. Yeosang turns his head to find he's laying on Jongho, who immediately wraps his arms around the smaller frame. Yeosang wines and uses his free hand to reach up, tangling in Jongho's hair. He captures his lips into a sweet kiss, making Yeosang moan at the strong contrast to the sinful performance he's putting on for his boyfriends. Though he'll never admit it, knowing he has everyone's eyes on him makes his head spin in all the right ways. The thought alone sends Yeosang into a frenzy to chase his release, feeling himself grow close already. Just as he's about to climax, Seonghwa removes his thigh. Yeosang breaks the kiss with Jongho to whine at Seonghwa in protest, only to be met with a suspiciously loving smile. He chuckled and shakes his head, "Oh, you sweet thing," he mocks a cooing tone. "You didn't think we'd be done that fast, did you, love? No… we’re just getting started."

And with that, Jongho sweeps Yeosang off his feet, causing him to squeak in surprise.

Oh.

Jongho jostles him around so Yeosang's thrown over his shoulder as if he weighs nothing.

_Oh._

He then is thrown into the couch like a sack of potatoes, and Yeosang can't help the languid moan that escapes or the way his back arches off the cushions.

"Holy sh- _shit._ "

Jongho practically throws himself on top of Yeosang, faces mere centimeters apart. Jongho's smiling hungrily down at Yeosang, his eyes drunk in the way Yeosang lightly trembles beneath him, lids heavy and pupils dilated. Yeosang holds his lip between his teeth under the pressure.

"God damn, you look so beautiful like this, hyung."

Their lips are connected once again, this time greedier - needier. Yeosang hears something along the lines of Yunho getting the lube and condoms before Jongho gropes his tent, causing his back to arch yet again. His moans are swallowed by Jongho as the younger massages his growing length, Yeosang's hips bucking involuntarily.

There's already so much happening at once - it's overwhelming for Yeosang. He reluctantly gives up on trying to keep up with Jongho's speed and breaks the kiss, his head lolling to the side. He peers at the others through his lust-filled vision to see everyone staring back at him; some were eating him alive with their eyes as they palm themselves through their jeans, some already have their dicks out and were jerking themselves off with their lower lip between their teeth. Hongjoong kept himself quiet by stuffing a couple of fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like they were his last meal. Yunho came back at some point and now he's staring at Yeosang in awe, face flushed like he's a Christian boy who's discovered porn for the first time. Yeosang's caving under all the pressure of his lovers' eyes, whilst being tipped over the edge by the pressure of Jongho's hand all over his clothed cock. Yeosang writhes under Jongho before the pleasure abruptly stops, the hand removed. Yeosang groans in frustration, hating that he's been denied two times too many. He throws his head back against the couch and huffs, causing Jongho to smile, chuckle warmly, and kiss Yeosang on his nose before climbing off of him. Yeosang's eyes widen and he frantically looks around, scared that this is how it ends. A hand cards through his hair lovingly and he instinctively leans into the touch, closing his eyes. He opens them and looks up to find the hand belongs to Mingi, who then speaks up, "Who do you want in you first, kitten?"

Yeosang freezes; not because of the pet name, but more because of the important decision he has to make. He only gets one opportunity to lose his v-card (no shit, Sherlock), so he wants someone who won't disappoint him. He gazes at everyone's waist one by one.

 _You also want someone who will treat you nice_ , the epiphany comes to him and he suddenly looks up to single out one member he knew would be perfect; "Yunho."

Everyone's eyes turn to said boyfriend, who's now flustered in both excitement and nervousness. He walks to Yeosang and rests a hand on his cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yeosang nods with need and reaches up, making grabby hands at Yunho. He knows he's gonna get hell for this later, but fuck it. He needs dick and he needs it _now_.

Yunho gently moves on top of Yeosang and kisses him slow, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist in a warm embrace. Yeosang does the same to Yunho's neck and relaxes into the kiss. He always feels safer in Yunho's care; like he could open up about anything and everything without fear of judgment. He feels so stress-free around Yunho, and he's grateful he can even put up with his shit as long as he has. Yunho's hands travel gracefully to Yeosang's jeans before he pulls away from the kiss. He looks into Yeosang's eyes, "May I…?"

"Yeah," Yeosang whispers, nodding. He lifts his waist off the couch so Yunho can slide off gift pants and boxers easier, ridding them both at once. Yeosang's hard on bounces on his shirt, precum pearling at the tip. Yeosang's quick to cover it with his hands, flustered with embarrassment. Yunho smiles at Yeosang warmly, gently taking hold of the latter's hands. "It's okay if you don't wanna do this," Yunho reminds him.

Yeosang quickly shakes his head, "No-no, I wanna do it! I'm just not used to being naked in front of people, that's all…"

Sometimes Yeosang wishes he knew when to shut up.

Yunho chuckles in endearment and places a kiss to the smaller's cheek before slowly moving his kisses lower. Yeosang bites his lip and keens into Yunho, not noticing the latter removing his hands. That is, he didn't notice until he feels a cold, slippery finger enter him. He lets out a yelp of surprise and covers his mouth, staring at Yunho with wide eyes.

"It's okay, baby. It's gonna feel weird the first time, but don't worry. I've got you."

Yeosang nods as a second finger finds its way in. He starts losing track of everything that's going on; he's feeling way more than time-deficient. A hand going through his hair grounds him and he regains his focus. Somehow his shirt came off and Yunho was naked also, covering his (surprisingly big) cock with a condom and lube. Yeosang looks up to see Mingi still behind him, running a hand through his hair again and smiling down at him. His attention is brought back to Yunho when he feels the couch dip on either side. He looks up to see Yunho caging him in with this… _look_ on his face that he's never seen before, but _oh my God, he's gorgeous_.

"You ready, Sangie?"

He nods and that's all the confirmation Yunho needs before pushing in. The stretch is unbearably pleasant and Yeosang can't help the long and loud moan that escapes him as his back arches and his eyes roll to the back of his head. He would've come right then and there if it weren't for Mingi's hand grabbing at the base. He comes down from his high only for Yunho to start moving, something Yeosang's not prepared for. He writhes and trembles underneath Yunho and he doesn't feel himself in his body anymore, tuning out everything and seeing stars. His back arches and he finally cums, his soul slamming back into his body.

"F-fuck, Sangie…" Yunho's rhythm stutters as Yeosang clenches around him. He slams his hips into him one last time before dumping his load into the condom, a string of slurs coming out with it. Yunho pulls out and cups Yeosang's face with his hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb as he allows Yeosang to come down from his high. Once he sees Yeosang's eyes come back into focus, he smiles warmly, placing a kiss at the tip of his nose. "You did so well, baby…" He praises Yeosang softly before climbing off him. Yeosang follows him with his gaze and his breath is taken away.

His boyfriends look absolutely wrecked.

Most of them have their pants down and their dicks out. Some are making out with each other while they jerk the other one off; some have their eyes glued to Yeosang and were pumping themselves. At first glance, it seems as though everyone has already come.

Almost.

"You didn't cum," he looks up at San, who’s still got his dick in his pants. San smiles, "It's okay, lovely. You were amazing."

Yeosang shakes his head, "Wanna help…" He struggles to sit up properly, San immediately rushing to support his weight. Yeosang slides off the couch and onto his knees, reaching shaky hands to San's pants. He's struggling to undo the button and San takes hold of his hands, stilling his movements. Yeosang looks up at him, eyes slightly out of focus. San looks back down at him, eyes full of soft emotions and love yet hooded with lust, "Are you sure, lovely? I don't want you to overwork or hurt yourself doing something new."

"San, I'm about as sure about this as I am about your stupid fucking backwashing."

And that's how they end up with Yeosang's mouth stuffed full with San's dick. Somehow in the mix, Mingi ended up inside San, and he isn't shy about showing how much he enjoys the double stimulation. His loud, high-pitched cries bounce around the walls and he releases into Yeosang's mouth, some of it dribbling down his chin before he swallows. It is definitely not the best-tasting thing in the world, but it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. Huh.

Yeosang finds himself laying on the cool floor, catching his breath as he stares at the ceiling. He eventually feels the other seven bodies join him, creating a cuddle pile surrounding him. Everyone stays in comfortable silence, listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing. After a while, the silence is finally broken.

"So, what are we gonna have for dinner?"

"I thought you guys already ate?"

"No, who told you that?"

"Hongjoong hyung did."

"Uh, I can explain…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how hard it is for an asexual virgin tranny to write about dicks?
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, this was my first ever SmUt, so I apologise if it's shitty but oh whale.
> 
> Sorry if I scarred your eyes, and congrats for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed uwu

**Author's Note:**

> UwU please let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
